


倾城之恋[world turned upside down]

by Heline_Zhang



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个繁星漫天的悉尼之夜过去十三年后，Tommy看到两个孩子陷入一场热恋。他突然明白了某些事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	倾城之恋[world turned upside down]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [world turned upside down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847771) by [polkadot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/pseuds/polkadot). 



> 弃权声明：不是真的，纯属虚构。
> 
> T/N：This work can also be found **[here](http://rogandy.lofter.com/post/1cd90f90_786fce2)**

_2000_

此时此刻，仰望天空也极有冲击力。Tommy意识到他们正身处地球之南。天空看起来不一样了，他想着。群星本应该，你知道，上下颠倒，或者奇形怪状，之类的。他想象着回到家，想象着所有人倒立着走来走去，然后陷入了轻微的晕眩之中。

“你 **真是** 醉得不轻，”他身边的男孩大笑着说。

Tommy摇摇头，让自己的脑袋碾过悉尼的青葱草坪。但他很快就停了下来。晃动脑袋让群星在他视网膜上旋转起来，而他22岁年轻的铁打的胃也发出了抗议之声。“才怪。”

“太醉了，”那个孩子柔声说。“告诉过你你不该喝那最后一轮啤酒的。”

“那，你不是应该扮演好好先生吗？”Tomm对他说，对着星星眯起眼睛，也许其中一部分是飞机的尾灯。他很快就要坐上飞机回家了。他不喜欢飞机。

“我才不是，”Roger说。“我跟着你偷偷溜出来庆祝了，不是吗？”

Tommy皱起了眉毛。他正试图努力忘掉这一切。倒不是说银牌就不好，银牌很棒，让人目眩神迷的棒。但是打进决赛却没能赢下来 **糟糕透顶** 。更不用说他曾经 **两次** 盘分落后，又都把比分扳回平分，但最后 **还是输了** 。

“我恨俄国国歌，”他对Roger大发议论，但他不明白为什么自己迫切地想让Roger接受这一点，“还有所有名字叫做叶甫根尼的人。”

Roger嘲笑着他。Tommy可以感受到Roger的肩膀靠在他的身上抖动，他们并肩躺在澳大利亚颠倒的星空之下。“至少你还有块奖牌可拿。我却被一个可怕的德国佬踢进了铜牌争夺战，而我连 **那个** 也没赢下来。”

“我听说那个可怕的德国佬火辣得要命，”Tommy满足地说。

有人轻轻戳了戳他的肋骨。“我是说，如果你觉得银牌很糟的话，第四名就更不用提了。而且有一块奖牌你就可以戴着它炫耀，姑娘要多少有多少。”

这倒是真的，自从他脖子上挂了这块奖牌，就有一大群女孩子对着他挤眉弄眼。Tommy平时很习惯和一群女孩子调情，因为他性感无比，人人都想要他。但是现在的人数简直是以几何级数增长。他要是想的话，都可以拿一块性交金牌了。

但这还是解释不了他现在为什么会在这里，和一个一身骨头架子的19岁瑞士小鬼看星星。不过话说回来，Roger身上就是有这种诡异的魅力，Tommy从来都不能很好地理解。你就是时时刻刻想要靠近他，而且他能让你笑，你会觉得有趣，不过这也可能是醉话。或者是那些塞尔维亚人——还是斯洛文尼亚人？索马利亚人？字母表里这么多S开头的国家。无论如何，一定有人在潘趣里兑了烈酒。Tommy没理由在Roger滚到他身上的时候觉得这么头晕目眩。这只不过是一次偶然相撞，但他却产生了一种奇怪的感觉。

“你想戴着试试吗？”他问道，对着自己的胸膛做了一个模糊的手势。他很肯定奖牌还挂在衣服下面，除非有瑞典人或者南非人偷走了它。

Roger用一只手肘将自己的上半身撑起来，从上往下俯视他。他的眼睛有些闪闪发光，就像是星星那样。没错，Tommy现在正式宣布自己烂醉如泥。“不了，银色真的不适合我。下次我会把金色的那个带回来。”

“那你下次还要被我打败了，”Tommy立刻说，咧嘴微笑起来，讲垃圾话是他们平时会做的事情——好吧，应该说是他会做的事情，Roger只是听着在一边大笑。

“你可以试试，”Roger低头对他微笑起来。“不过如果你想的话还可以再拿一次银牌。凑个对儿。”

Tommy可以弹他的脸，但他不确定自己现在还能不能正确地判断距离。他可不想戳到Roger的眼睛。“你可真是大方。”

“我一向慷慨大度，”Roger说。

Roger的脸庞坦率诚挚，自由自在，闪闪发光。Tommy被他眼睛中的色块吸引住了全部注意力，在全然的静谧中看着他们流转变调。在Roger的身后，悉尼的星空倾覆倒转，美丽绝伦。

Tommy眨了眨眼睛。

一个大大的哈欠捕获了他，那迷醉的一刻被打破了。“伙计，”他打着哈欠说，“你觉得那些我有没有可能从某个可爱的塞拉利昂人那里借一张床？”

Roger叹了口气，“我想他们是斯洛伐克人，而且我很确定其中一个女孩在潘趣酒里兑烈酒。你可以睡我的床。”

“太远了，”Tommy忧郁地说，但他允许Roger牵住他的手把自己拉起来，并且靠向Roger身上。Roger温暖的脖颈在他的鼻子下面，而后Roger的头发蹭到他的鼻尖，Tommy一边咳嗽一边打起喷嚏。Roger不留情面地大笑起来，Tommy觉得也许银牌并不是那么糟糕。

不过下一次他一定会拿到金牌的。

 

~//~

 

_2013_

一般来说，Tommy甚至不会注意到在他旁边的场地上训练的那一对球员。不仅仅是因为他通常忙于自己的训练，而且当他工作的时候他总是倾向于将其他一切都隔绝在外。

（Tommy很早就学会了如何在训练中保持专注，那时候只要他因为潮湿或是烈日脱下上衣，外围的观众就会尖叫起来。大部分运动员最终都会离开这个阶段——比如说到他们30岁的时候，没有可供尖叫的腹肌和让人昏厥的美貌的时候——不过Tommy乐观地猜测自己并不能算是大部分人。他今年35岁了， **他的** 粉丝还是会像他22岁的时候一样尖叫昏厥。）

不管怎么说，Tommy一般都呆在自己的场地里，专注于自己的练习而完全无视其他场地。但是今天，他的对打伙伴去了盥洗间，所以Tommy正靠在围栏上，放空心思观看着隔壁球场的一对儿。

这一对没有什么异常之处——只是Stan和那个最近天天绕着他转的高高瘦瘦的法国男孩。他们看起来一半在练习，一半在玩耍；这一分钟法国男孩会非常配合地让Stan打出一个反手，下一分钟他又会突然放出一个网前小球，在Stan诅咒着跑动接发的时候大笑起来。

Tommy还记得他年轻的时候，网球更像是一场游戏，而不是工作。他仍然希望着自己还没有丧失那样的热情。Valentina让他保持年轻活力，而现在球场上的每一天都像是网球之神的恩赐。但是他还是想知道自己是否从来有没有像那个法国小子一样在球场上活力四射——充满年轻的激情，放声大笑，隔着网袋互相嘲讽，朝着场地四边打出可笑的角度，一举一动都闪耀着愉快。

不过，也许有点太过激动了。那孩子将自己抛向空中，伸长手臂试图接下Stan打来的一个制胜分。但球以毫厘之差擦过他的球拍，而他自己也随之重重摔到地上，止不住地滚了几圈，然后脸朝下趴在地上，静止不动了。

那孩子没有很快地站起来，Tommy的眉头顿时担忧地皱成一团。伤病的阴影一直是网球场上挥之不去的幽灵，但是在练习中受伤甚至更加伤人。他并不愿意看到一个精力过度旺盛的早上，一次冲动的卖弄风头影响到一个年轻球员的职业生涯。“你还好吗？”他冲那边喊道。

那孩子没有回答，但是Stan半转过身来确认地冲他挥了挥手，然后绕过网袋，将自己的球拍扔到一边，跑过去检查他的击球伙伴；他用法语说了什么，Tommy听不懂，他的声音焦虑地上扬成一个问句。但是那孩子还是一动不动。

他也没有回答Stan的问题。Tommy意识到Stan正和自己一样咬着嘴唇，看起来忧心忡忡。他弯下腰去伸出一只手放在那孩子肩膀上——

正在那时，那孩子突然翻过身来以闪电之势猛地抓住Stan的手，将他拉下来在自己身上。

Tommy微笑起来，感到自己松了一口气。两个网球运动员像巨婴一样在红土里扭打摔角。训练结束后他们的衣服肯定会无可救药的，不过他想那两位应该并不介意。Stan正在笑，一半恼羞成怒，一半欣喜若狂，而那法国小子正试图困住他的肩膀。他们两个看上去就像是堆在一起的两个人偶，四肢紧紧纠缠在一起，沉浸在欢愉之中。

Stan终于把自己从另一个人的怀中抽出来，脱身的时机刚刚好，没让另一个孩子一把抓住他的脚踝，把他拉回自己身上。Tommy笑出声来。这孩子真是不肯放弃。他已经跳了起来，咬着自己的舌头跟在Stan身后，热切的眼神停留在他身上。

Stan回顾四周，从长椅上抓起自己的球拍，像剑一样举在自己面前。他也在微笑，低声说着什么，Tommy不能听到。

法国小子回报以笑容，无所畏惧地向前踏出，迅速伸出双手。但他没有去抓球拍，如果是Tommy会试图将球拍从Stan手里抽出来，但他没有，而是让自己的手握住Stan的手腕。

这也许是个意外，Tommy想，看到那小孩长长的手指缠住Stan的手腕。那只发生在一瞬间，一瞬间Stan的头向后仰去，他的身体轻微地向前摆动。法国人微笑起来，如同在球场上那种大胆的笑容，他注视着Stan，眼睛闪闪发光。

所以。

这一切只停留了几秒钟，然后那小孩放开了Stan的手腕，向后退了一步，拾起了自己的球拍，回到他自己那一半场地上去。他从口袋里掏出一个网球，开始兴致勃勃地责备Stan没有及时回到底线。

Tommy的脑袋仍然处在眩晕之中。

他想继续观察这两人，但是他的击球伙伴已经回来了（显然是被婆婆妈妈的蒂普萨勒维奇拖住了脚步），现在Tommy必须回到工作之中了。

他扬起手臂发球，试图将注意力集中在自己手里的小球上。

隔壁球场上的两个孩子又笑起来。

 

~//~

 

“那是Benoit，”当Tommy问起来的时候，Roger说。

这个名字在他嘴里听起来有些奇怪，不过Tommy假定自己只是想多了。

“Benoit？”他重复道，记下这个名字。“所以现在他是新的你了，哈？”

Roger又搞起他那一套“我没听见我正忙着收拾自己的更衣柜”做派。这有点恼人，有时候能够有效地让年轻球员不敢靠近，他们还没习惯于和GoAT亲密接触。不过Tommy可不会被吓到。

他戳了戳Roger的肋骨，挠着他的痒痒肉。“不要对我摆出高冷脸，女神。我知道不会有什么新的你啦，你是最伟大的，布拉布拉。我是说，Stan和那个Benoit之间有点什么？”

“没有 **什么** ，”Roger僵硬地说，在Tommy能够再次戳到他之前往旁边迈了一步。“他们就是偶尔一起组双打。”

Tommy冲着他的背影丢了一个白眼。“啊哈。把这话对信这一套狗屎的人说吧，天才。别胡扯了，快告诉我到底发生了什么？”

可怜的Dan路过，冲着Tommy瞪圆了眼睛。Tommy只冲着他咧嘴微笑。如果你说德语的话，有时候你就不得不忍受Tommy嘲讽Fed先生。这种事情就是会发生，快点习惯吧，孩子。而且，你已经很幸运了——那些西班牙人对Rafa说的话要可怕好多倍呢。

Roger终于放弃了在自己的更衣柜里装鸵鸟，倒在沙发上。“我也不知道。”

Tommy把他往沙发另一头推了推，好给自己的屁股挪点地方。“你当然不知道了。你只不过是Stan的好朋友，以及双打伙伴而已。”他偷偷看了看Roger的脸，“至少在他挑了Benoit，把你像一块烫手的洋芋一样丢掉之前还是的嘛。你 **当然** 啥都不知道。”

“你，”Roger说，“真是让人蛋疼。”

幸好布兰德斯早就走开了，不然他会被吓晕过去的。不过Tommy已经习惯了Roger在他面前表露出不那么优雅的一面——能让Roger不那么端着，这是Tommy的一项特殊天赋。“没错，但你爱我。而且别以为这样就能让我忘了Stan的事。我可以永远问下去。”

当Roger开始搓起自己的衣角的时候，Tommy知道自己离答案已经不远了。“这不关我的事。”

他语气中的某些东西让Tommy感到惊讶。他以为之前Roger不愿和他实话实说只是因为他一向如此敏感而谨慎。Tommy总是要花上一点时间磨平他的不安全感才能从他嘴里撬出点八卦。（说实话Roger知道的八卦也不是很多。有时候他在这方面有点迟钝。专注事业，心不在此，随便你怎么说。）

但是如果Tommy对Roger的了解没问题的话，他的不安就不只是出于他一贯的谨言慎行，而是还有些别的什么。他也许应该放过这个话题。

不过话又说回来，Tommy什么时候学会过该闭嘴的时候闭嘴呢？

“所以如果我说我简直要百分百肯定他们在约会的话……”他说，让没说完的句子回荡在空气中。

“不管我们的事，”Roger重复一遍，着重强调了“我们”这个词。

Tommy忍不住想戳他的肋骨，因为他们两个从什么时候就开始到处打探别人的隐私了？2000年还是1999年，所以那就是 **上个世纪** （虽然确切地说都是Tommy，然而）。但是他 **正要** 戳他，Roger已经提前预料到了他的行动，站起身来走开了。

这次他没有装作在收拾更衣柜，他只是靠在上面，面无表情地盯着屋子中间。

“你对两个疯孩子陷入热恋有什么问题？”Tommy尖锐地问。

Roger看着他的方式就好像他是个大混蛋（嘿，至少他在看他了。至于大混蛋的部分Tommy有很多经验处理。Sara把他鉴定成大混蛋已经有，好像是很多年了，不过她也认为他是个漂亮的大混蛋，所以）。“不，当然没有了。”

“那还有啥？”Tommy追问。“你总不可能因为那家伙偷走了Stan双打伙伴的位置而生气吧。你现在那么强势，已经不适合投身双打了呀。而且你想和他一起打戴杯总是可以的。那家伙是法国佬，不是瑞士人。”

“这又不是……”Roger说，然后又不说话了，看向了别处。“忘了这些吧。这和我们完全没关系，不过如果这能让你开心起来的话，我还是挺为他们高兴的。”

Tommy和这家伙混的大半辈子也不是真的什么都没学到。

他站起来，靠在Roger隔壁的一个柜子上，让他们之间的友好的静寂气氛酝酿了一会儿，然后改变了话题，“我有事情要告诉你。”

Roger警惕地看着他。“什么？”

Tommy咧嘴一笑。“Valentina **可能** 教了你家姑娘几个词。我很抱歉。上周我在门上撞到了脚趾，她似乎挺喜欢f和k的发音。”

Roger朝着他怒目而视，谈话又回到了正常的轨道。

 

~//~

 

Tommy从未声称过自己是最聪明的人。所以这件事过去了整整一天，他才突然在早餐桌上直直坐了起来，说，“Roger差点亲了我。”

“Tommy，”Sara非常绅士地说，“你刚刚把麦片全洒在自己衬衫上了。”。

Tommy往下看了一眼。显然。Valentina朝着他微笑，拍着小手，就好像他是刚刚表演了什么马戏。好吧，至少他从他的女性家庭成员之一那里得到了一点反馈。“这就是你要说的吗，‘Tommy你把衣服弄脏了’？”

“在污渍渗进去之前，脱下衬衫送到洗衣房里？”Sara试探地说。

Tommy叹了一口气，手法利落熟练地剥掉自己的衬衫，扔过厨房丢进洗衣篮里。

“准头不错，亲爱的，”Sara说。“现在说说Roger是怎么回事？”

“他差点亲了我！”Tommy重复道，仍然因为这个突如其来的认知不知所措。

Sara挑起一边眉毛。她现在看起来确实将全部注意力都集中在他身上了，这本应让人满意的，但是Tommy偷偷怀疑至少有一部分原因是他现在赤裸着上身。（另一方面，Sara因为他光裸的上身分心是一件好事情，虽然他们不得不等到Valentina去小睡一会儿才能做爱。）

“他亲了你？”Sara重复了一遍。“哈。但我以为他肯定会先问Mirka的，而她肯定会告诉我……”

“他不是 **真的** 亲了我，”Tommy说。“只是，差一点。而且那在Mirka之前。”他回想起来，也有可能刚好是在Roger遇到Mirka之前。Tommy不是很肯定她有没有出现在那个潘趣兑烈酒聚会上，但那应该不会是那两只在一起之前很久。

Sara看起来有些困惑。“在Mirka之前？你的意思是八百万年前吗？”

“十三年，”Tommy说。

“而你现在才想起来，为什么？”

 **因为我在问Roger他对两个陷入热恋的疯子有什么意见的时候，他眼睛里的神色。** “我不知道。我当时醉得很厉害。我猜我就只是忘记了。”

Sara靠向椅子背上，抱起胳膊。“所以，你和Roger，在22岁和19岁的年纪，差点在喝醉的时候滚了床单？”

“亲吻，我是说亲吻，”Tommy说——虽然他确定她是正确的，他当时可是相当饥渴，而Roger即使是留着笨拙的阿婆头也很火辣。如果他们开了个头的话，谁知道会发展到那一步？

Sara看起来若有所思。然后她笑了。“好吧，谢谢你告诉我。”

“你不生气吗？”

“我为什么要生气？”Sara说，将Valentina的勺子拿开。“这不是梳子， _亲爱的_ 。你不能用它梳头。”

Tommy眨了眨眼。“你为什么要生气？我差点亲了个男人？我差点和Roger接吻了！”

如果Roger **曾经** 俯身拉近他们之间的那几英寸，事情会变成什么样？Roger的嘴唇尝起来会是什么样？Roger的皮肤在他手指之下会是什么感觉？如果Tommy将亲吻印上他的下颌，Roger会发出什么样的声音？

“Tommy，”Sara说，她笑的那种方式通常意味着他又侥幸了一次。“让我来复述一遍。你和我在一起很多年之前，差一点和一个非常火辣的家伙来了一场夏夜艳遇。我为什么要生气？你不过给了我几条新的性幻想而已。”

Tommy和她一起笑了起来，想用笑声将那种心情甩开，想集中在他让自己的妻子性致勃勃这件事，而不是纠结于那场无疾而终的调情。但是不知怎的他就是做不到。

如果是现在那会怎样呢？

“再说了，”Sara又说，她的眼睛看着他，“我还以为你们 **早就** 勾搭过了。你知道你们两个在一起的时候是什么样的吗？”

“我们是朋友，”Tommy说，他的嘴唇感到僵硬。

“朋友，没——错，”Sara拖着长腔说，“但是，得了吧肯定是有段过去的朋友。他看着你的眼神……”

Tommy不知道Roger会用什么样的眼神看他。他突然很想知道。“那是……”

他突然说不下去了。他想起来那天晚上Roger是怎样看着他的，澳大利亚颠覆的星空又是怎样包围着他。他几乎可以记起到青草在自己背上的刺痛，Roger的呼吸缠绕着他的嘴唇的感觉。

“Tommy，”Sara说。Tommy挣扎于碎裂的世界观时感激地意识到她脸上的同情多于愤怒——好吧她看上去有些同情，又满心对他的境况感到好笑，不过他可以接受这个——“我们是不是应该谈谈这件事？”

 

~//~

 

“嗨,” Tommy对Rafa说，看到屋里另一个人的脊背明显地僵硬起来。“抱歉，我想把他借走一会儿？”

Rafa冲他笑了笑。“嗨，Tommy。你会把他完好无损地带回来的对吧？”

“我可不敢保证，”Tommy说，抓住Roger的胳膊将他猛得拖向冰浴室。

冰浴室的好处是在早上这个钟点，整个房间空无一人。而且冰浴室有一扇带锁的门。坏处则是这里冷得要命。不过Tommy希望温度很快就不成问题了。

Roger看上去非常困惑。“Tommy，发生了什么？”

“你不知道？”

Roger防御性地抱起了手臂。“我只知道你打断了我和Rafa的谈话，把我拖到这里来想冻死我。”

Tommy笑了起来，因为Roger被惹恼的时候可爱透了（该死的，Tommy还不能适应这些想法从他脑子里蹦出来。显然他的大脑打定主意把十三年潜意识里发掘的性感点都一股脑儿地倒给他）。

而且他如果不傻笑的话，他就要临阵退缩了。而且他们可是Tommy和Roger，傻笑就是他们相处模式的一部分。“棒极了，Mirka说她不会告诉你。她可真是让人敬畏。”

这下Roger看起来真的警惕起来了。“Mirka说她不会告诉我什么？”

“不会告诉你我会做这个，”Tommy说，从墙上撑起来。

他没给自己留出用来紧张的时间，不管怎么说Tommy Haas从来不紧张——他嘲笑紧张这个概念——虽然他从来没——不是现在——哦Roger脸上的表情——

他跨过他们之间最后一段距离。

Roger的嘴唇和他想象的一样温暖。

然后，好吧，Tommy没有 **预见到** Roger爆发的力量将他压在门上，用力而急速地亲吻他，但他完全没有 **反对** 之意。

最终他呼吸不稳地把Roger推开，靠在两人之间的空隙喘着气。“你不用一口气把十三年补上的。”

Roger的眼睛睁大了，看看那一对深邃的不可思议的瞳孔，仍然闪烁着悉尼夜空下的星光，“你记得那一次？但你喝醉了！”

Tommy抓住Roger暂时分心的机会，将两个人的位置掉了个个儿。他从来不知道自己会渴望将Roger钉在冰浴室的门上，但是显然，这就是他所渴望的。现在他每天都能发现新的自己。这简直是一场学习。

他靠向Roger的耳廓，把自己的声音放低。“我 **当时** 喝醉了，现在可没有。”

他们交换了更多的亲吻，非常让人满意的吻。Tommy正想着也许他们最终会需要一场冰浴，如果他们还想穿着接近于体面的衣服走出浴室的话。突然Roger退开了。

他的头发是一团乱，嘴唇红肿着，而他眼睛里的神采让Tommy想要发出一些让人非常尴尬的声音。Tommy从来没见过任何人像他这样，愤愤不平但又鲜美可口。“你 **记得** ，一直都记得，但却什么都没 **做** ？”

“我是两天前才刚刚记起来的，天才。再说了 **你** 可没喝醉，”Tommy挑起一条眉毛说。“我清醒一点的时候你就不肯亲我了吗？”

Roger至少表现出了一点局促，但是只有一点点，毕竟，他是Roger。“我当时只有十九岁，我被吓坏了。而且，然后Mirka就出现了。”

还有Tommy这些年的斩获。Tommy想起来他曾经是怎样，和Roger炫耀般地分享他的艳遇细节。还有他在网球场上的无数次伤退，而Roger的职业生涯却一帆风顺地前进着，从一个高度走向新的高度。他们从未断开联系，他们一直是朋友，但是Tommy能够明白Roger为什么一直压抑着自己，他不知道自己是否会受欢迎，不愿意将他们已有的友谊付诸冒险，去争取一个不确定的未来。

这花了他们十三年。只是因为一个名叫Benoit的法国小孩和他勇敢的快乐，因为Roger看到他们的欢愉才让自己的渴望流露出来那么一点，还因为Tommy终于将所有的碎片拼合在一起——但是最终事情终于走上了正确的轨道。

“你知道吗，”Tommy带着一种戏谑的严肃说，看着Roger的瞳孔在他严厉的语气下放大了，“这些年我们本可以一直拥有 **这些** 的。”

Roger的声音听起来卡在了喉咙里，但那也许是因为Tommy正在亲吻他的喉咙，Tommy相当擅长这个。“真遗憾。”

“简直是悔不当初。”Tommy表示同意，不耐烦地扯着Roger的衬衫。“感觉我们应该尽快补上这段时间。”

Roger笑得喘不过气来，他用一只手捧住Tommy的脸颊，将他扯进又一个吻。他尝起来完美无缺。

“嘿，”他靠着Tommy的嘴唇说，“想和我组队打双打吗？”

 

~//~

 

**尾声**

这不是一块金牌，但在奖杯里也算是够大个儿的。

“银的，”Tommy悲哀地说。“我还以为除了金的你什么都不肯要呢。嗷噢！”

Roger掐了他一下，咯咯笑着，Tommy恼怒地瞪着他。这里是墨尔本，不是悉尼，但是草地仍然和他记忆中的一样毛刺，澳大利亚的星空仍旧颠三倒四。Tommy决定自己喜欢澳大利亚。

“ **这个** 银杯很好，”Roger咧嘴微笑说，“所以把嘴闭上。”

Tommy猜测他们多半不会让人把澳网奖杯搬回家，就算是一个晚上也不行。不过话说回来，也不是人人都能拿上十八个大满贯的。而且，这可是个会抱着自己的火枪手杯睡觉的家伙（没错他对外是说把奖杯摆在床头柜上，但是Tommy了解他）。基本上可以说，规定并不适合Roger。如果他想抱着法网奖杯睡，他就会抱着睡。如果他想把澳网奖杯搞出来，一边摆在草地上，一边看星星，他可以这么做。如果他想和自己最好的朋友开始一段恋爱关系并且变得可笑的高兴，那也没问题。

当然，高兴得可笑得那个也许是Tommy。不过他怀疑Roger也是如此。

“我仍然认为你应该让我赢的，”他说，宽宏大量地滚到Roger身边好让他靠在他怀里。“你都有这么多座了。你家都装不下了。”

Roger只是笑。“你不会想让我放水的。”

“不会，”Tommy说，“我不会的。”

这是一场让他自己都难以置信的大满贯——在四分之一决赛淘汰费雷尔，半决赛打败Stan，当Roger和Rafa在半决赛里相遇的时候他在包厢里把嗓子都喊哑了，那真是一场可以媲美2008年温网决赛的史诗级比赛。Tommy记得Roger赢下比赛的那一刻，记起他抱起双胞胎中的一个高高举起，所有人都因为纯然的喜悦而放声大笑。他记得他和Mirka和Sara陷入一场盛大的拥抱，记得他亲吻了Sev的额头（并且让他呆若木鸡），冲着每一个扫向他们的镜头微笑。

他记得那晚他和Roger并肩躺在床上，排演着他们要怎么打完他们的决赛，心里很清楚他们都会拼尽全力，试图将挑战杯收入囊中。那座奖杯现在正在他们身边闪闪发光。

能够赢下来也许会很棒。但是当Roger做到了，Tommy感到的只是高兴。

“嘿，”Roger用一只手肘将自己的上半身撑起来，从上往下俯视他。星光勾勒出他的轮廓，“我想我欠你一个吻。”

Tommy笑着把他拉下来。这个吻在十三年之后姗姗来迟，分秒不差。


End file.
